


(At)tachés par le sang

by Satanders



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Canon-Typical Violence, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jealous Edward Nygma, Kissing, Love Triangles, M/M, Minor Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon, One-Sided Attraction, Secret Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Les années ont passées mais le commissaire Jim Gordon a toujours une relation particulière avec le Pingouin, entre affrontement et amitié. Après une énième faveur délivrée par Oswald, Jim se pose enfin la question : que ressent-il vraiment ?Mais est-ce bien le bon moment pour se la poser, alors qu'Edward Nygma s'impose à nouveau comme son rival en amour ?Quoiqu'il en soit, le Pingouin n'hésitera pas à trancher dans le vif, au sens propre comme au figuré, pour se dégager de ce ridicule embroglio amoureux.





	1. Faveur

**Author's Note:**

> Petite intro pour cette fic dont j'ai eu l'idée tout récemment et que je ne pensais pas spécialement écrire. Mais ainsi va la vie, on prend parfois des chemins auxquels on ne s'attendait pas.  
> Malgré son résumé ambitieux, il s'agit d'un petit projet en quelques chapitres que j'écris pour l'amusement. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira.
> 
> Le chapitre 1 commence soft, mais lisez bien les tags et le rating.

" Ils nous tirent dessus !?!", s'indigna le Pingouin dans le dos de Jim.  
Ce dernier avait son arme dans la main, il attendait que les autres usent leur chargeur avant de riposter. Leur abri provisoire était une simple étagère remplie de bocaux et elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps sous les assauts du gang.  
\- Je crois bien que oui, tu veux aller vérifier ?, siffla le policier.  
Oswald prit un air offensé et serra la mallette de Stange contre sa poitrine. C'était après tout pour la récupérer que Jim lui avait demandé de l'introduire dans cet endroit. Dommage qu'ils aient été surpris par un groupe d'ennemis masqués qui voulait la même chose qu'eux.  
\- La sortie est par ici, indiqua le Pingouin en se précipitant dans la direction qu'il désignait.  
Jim le suivit en tirant quelques coups de feu pour ralentir leurs poursuivants.  
Il rattrapa Oswald dans les escaliers, et bloqua la porte de secours derrière eux. Ils descendirent quatre à quatre tandis que le gang qui les avait attaqué donnait des coups sourds dans la porte en espérant la défoncer.  
\- Par ici !, s'exclama le Pingouin en poussant une autre porte une fois arrivé au rez-de-chaussée.  
Le policier lui passa devant et Oswald grimaça devant ce manque flagrant de bonne manière.  
\- Tu as toujours la mallette ?, grogna Jim en se tournant enfin vers lui tandis qu'ils s'aventuraient dans une ruelle.  
\- Evidemment !, s'emporta le Pingouin. Je n'aurais jamais abandonné bêtement le butin pour lequel nous avons failli perdre la vie !  
\- Evidemment, répéta Jim.  
\- D'ailleurs que contient-elle au juste ? J'aimerais savoir, étant donné que j'ai tout de même risqué beaucoup pour elle.  
Le blond fit la moue mais ne trouva aucune répartie. Après tout le Pingouin marquait un point. Sans son aide, il n'aurait jamais trouvé cette planque.  
\- C'est un poison expérimental, créé en collaboration avec Ivy, répliqua Jim. Elle a embobiné Strange avec son parfum, mais sans qu'on sache comment, il a réussi à lui échapper. Avec Harvey, on a réussi à le coincer à la gare centrale, et pendant que Batman s'occupait d'Ivy à Robinson, on pensait avoir le temps de retrouver son labo. Sauf qu'entretemps, la mallette avait été volée, ce que Strange ne nous avait pas dis. Tu étais le seul à avoir l'information...  
\- Et c'est pour ça que tu es venu m'appeler à l'aide, se rengorgea le Pingouin.  
Jim leva les yeux au ciel et sortit son portable pour taper un numéro. Il comptait appeler Harvey pour que ce dernier vienne le chercher, mais il se rendit compte que le téléphone ne s'allumait pas.  
\- Merde !, gronda-t-il.  
\- Il semblerait que tu sois obligé de rester en ma compagnie un peu plus longtemps, susurra Oswald en tirant son propre portable de sa poche.  
Sa voix changea de ton radicalement quand il commença à parler dans le combiné, ordonnant à un de ses subalternes de venir le chercher dans une rue au nom obscur que Jim ne connaissait pas.  
La conversation fut très courte, mais Gordon eut le temps de penser à ce que cela signifiait. Il n'avait jamais été très fier de sa relation avec le Pingouin, mais ce dernier considérait clairement cela comme quelque chose de spécial.  
C'était le cas. Mais même après toutes ces années, Jim avait toujours refusé d'admettre qu'il y avait des sentiments entre eux qui étaient restés inavoués. L'admettre serait reconnaître qu'il s'était laissé corrompre.  
\- Au fait, je te le fais remarquer à chaque fois que nous nous voyons, mais quand est-ce que tu vas raser cette atrocité pileuse ?, le taquina Oswald avec un éclat rieur dans le regard.  
\- Harvey et toi vous êtes passé le mot ?, grogna Jim.  
Il se garda d'ajouter que même Lucius lui avait confié que la moustache ne lui allait pas du tout.  
Depuis son divorce, il avait eu envie de changement. Hélas, le poste de commissaire n'offrait pas beaucoup de marge de manoeuvre, aussi s'était-il contenté de ce petit changement de look. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout le monde en fasse une maladie ?  
\- Tu est mieux sans, c'est tout, continua Oswald.  
Jim se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. C'était ce genre de réplique qui lui faisait penser qu'Oswald lui cachait ses réels sentiments. Ils n'étaient pas dans le même camp, ils étaient même totalement opposés, et ce depuis toujours. Il n'y aurait pas dû y avoir de complicité entre eux, et Jim s'était toujours efforcé de mettre de la distance. Pourtant, le Pingouin cherchait toujours à combler cette distance, comme un aimant attiré par un bloc de métal.  
C'était difficile, dans ces conditions, de le repousser. Surtout en ce moment.  
Jim ouvrit la bouche, mais c'est alors que la voiture arriva. Oswald fit signe au chauffeur de se garer et ils montèrent bien vite à l'arrière de la berline noire.  
\- Au Lounge, ordonna le Pingouin. J'ai envie d'un verre.  
Jim ne trouva pas la force de refuser.


	2. Remboursée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Pingouin espère bien recevoir une compensation en échange de ce service rendu à Jim.  
> Ce dernier, devenu commissaire symbole d'intégrité, refuse de marchander. Mais quand les sentiments s'en mêlent, il est difficile de garder les pieds sur terre.

Le bureau d'Oswald à l'étage de l'Iceberg Lounge était bien isolé. La preuve en était qu'en dépit de la foule qui s'amassait au rez-de-chaussée, aucun son, aucune musique ne filtrait à travers les murs recouverts d'oeuvres coûteuses.  
Jim n'était pas amateur d'art, pourtant il reconnut plusieurs peintures célèbres. Il ne savait pas si Oswald les aimait ou s'il les avait placé là simplement pour étaler sa richesse. Sans doute les deux.  
Le Pingouin servit deux verres de whisky et lui en tendit un.  
En temps normal, Jim ne serait pas entré. Cela faisait des années qu'il évitait de se retrouver en tête à tête avec Oswald, parce qu'à chaque fois que cela arrivait, quelque chose de difficile à supporter en ressortait et revenait le hanter la nuit avant de dormir.  
Il prit le verre qu'on lui tendait et sans attendre, il en prit une large lampée.  
Oswald sourit, sans faire de commentaire, et se mit à boire également, par petites gorgées, comme pour davantage savourer les arômes de la boisson aux reflets ambrés.  
\- Je déteste avoir à te le rappeler, mais tu me dois un service, commença le Pingouin d'une voix mielleuse.  
Le commissaire Gordon se raidit et reposa son verre. Il s'y attendait.  
\- Cette époque-là est révolue Oswald. Plus de faveur, plus de petit service. Tu as aidé les forces de police de Gotham, et je t'en suis reconnaissant, mais il est hors de question de te donner quoique ce soit en échange.  
L'expression du Pingouin s'assombrit. Il reposa sèchement son verre, le rouge lui montant aux joues.  
\- Tu sais quel autre faveur je pourrais te faire, Jim ? Je pourrais te laisser en vie. Que dis-tu de cela ? Est-ce que ça ne vaudrait pas un peu plus que de la gratitude ?  
\- Harvey sait que je suis ici. Beaucoup de gens m'ont vu rentrer. On sait toi et moi que tu n'irais pas jusqu'à compromettre cet endroit pour me tuer.  
\- Harvey ne sait rien et je peux payer les témoins pour qu'ils se taisent. Je leurs fait suffisamment peur pour cela, soit dit en passant, siffla Oswald avec humeur.  
\- Tu ne vas pas me tuer et nous le savons tous les deux. Pas de faveur, pas de marché. Tu n'obtiendras rien de moi, rétorqua le policier.  
Le Pingouin serra les poings, le visage grimaçant, crispé. Il faisait penser à un enfant sur le point de piquer une crise. Jim s'attendait à tout instant à se faire éjecter manu militari de la pièce.  
Mais Oswald lui tourna le dos pour se tourner vers son bureau et la grande baie vitrée. Il saisit un origami en forme de pingouin posé sur son sous-main et le caressa doucement en prenant de grandes inspirations qui agitaient ses épaules.  
Le commissaire l'observa avec davantage d'attention. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Oswald essayer de contenir sa colère de la sorte. Il devait reconnaître que cela l'étonnait, car le Pingouin n'avait jamais été connu pour son self control. Qu'il puisse faire l'effort voulait dire que contrairement à ce que Jim s'était toujours efforcé de penser, il n'était peut-être pas une cause perdue.  
Il tentait de devenir meilleur. Tout comme Jim.  
\- Je ne demande pas grand chose, souffla Oswald sans se retourner.  
Sa voix avait des accents vulnérables que le policier ne lui avait jamais entendu. Même lorsqu'il suppliait, le Pingouin n'était pas fragile. Il était manipulateur et rusé.  
Soit il jouait magnifiquement la comédie, soit il y avait quelque chose de plus.  
Quelque chose Jim s'était empêché de voir toutes ces années.  
\- Je ne peux pas, et tu le sais, répondit Jim, conscient du double-sens de ses mots.  
Les battements de son coeur s'accélérèrent sensiblement. Ses yeux dessinèrent la silhouette du Pingouin se découpant devant les lumières de la ville.  
Oswald se retourna enfin, les yeux brillants. Malgré les ans, il n'avait pas changé. Son visage était toujours un livre ouvert où se reflétait toutes ses émotions.  
Comment un homme pareil pouvait-il être si doué pour tromper son entourage ? Il semblait porter ses sentiments en étendards, les porter inscrits sur son front.  
Jim ne comprenait pas ce type de personne. Il préférait garder les choses pour lui, par pudeur, par peur de ne pas être accepté s'il révélait ce qu'il ressent vraiment.  
Il fit un pas en avant. Oswald le supplia du regard.  
\- Je ne te donnerais pas cette mallette alors.  
Jim se rapprocha de sorte qu'ils soient nez-à-nez.  
\- C'est non-négotiable.  
Les lèvres d'Oswald esquissèrent un sourire.  
\- Tu dis cela comme si tu étais celui qui décidait...  
Jim baissa les yeux. Son souffle sur son menton.  
Ils étaient trop près. Pourtant le Pingouin ne semblait pas gêné, au contraire. Il paraissait de plus en plus amusé par la situation, comme si elle lui plaisait.  
\- J'aimerais que que nous discutions d'une affaire dont tu t'occupes, lança Oswald. Il s'agit de...  
Il se figea soudain lorsque le commissaire Gordon se pencha sur lui. Ses yeux vert pâle s'écarquillèrent.  
Jim en avait envie, sans savoir depuis quand. Il en avait envie, simplement.  
Leurs bouches se rejoignirent, se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre.  
Le policier glissa une main dans le col d'Oswald pour lui saisir la gorge, mais celui-ci le repoussa vivement. Il recula et se cogna à son bureau.  
Ils se fixèrent en haletant.  
\- Pour service rendu, déclara Jim d'un ton qu'il espérait ferme et assuré. Rien d'autre.  
Le Pingouin se plaqua la main sur la bouche et son visage blême devînt brusquement cramoisi.  
\- SORS D'ICI !!!!  
Le commissaire prit la mallette sans qu'Oswald cherche à l'arrêter, puis il tourna les talons et sortit sans un mot de plus.  
Le Pingouin se prit le visage dans les mains, les jambes tremblantes. Il se frotta les yeux et essuya ses lèvres encore chaudes du contact pour tenter de chasser la sensation. C'était étrange, c'était perturbant. Gênant aussi, parce qu'il fut un temps où il avait imaginé un scénario assez similaire se produire...  
Il remarqua que l'origami était tombé sur le sol et il le ramassa. Le téléphone de son bureau se mit à sonner et quand il se redressa, il en profita pour décrocher le combiné.  
\- Helloooooo, fit une voix langoureuse à l'autre bout du fil.  
\- Edward, salua Oswald en reposant le pliage sur son sous-main.  
\- Oh, quelle froideur !, s'exclama le Riddler. Tu pourrais être un peu plus affectueux !  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a trésor ?, répliqua le Pingouin.  
Il eut la très grande satisfaction d'entendre Ed s'étrangler. Ce dernier toussota puis reprit :  
\- Je voulais juste savoir comment s'était passé ta petite virée avec Jimbo-les-bons-tuyaux.  
L'estomac d'Oswald se tordit douloureusement.  
\- Il n'a rien lâché. Mais tu me connais, je réussirais à lui tirer les vers du nez.  
\- Sinon, ce n'est pas grave Oswald, répondit le Riddler plus sérieusement. J'ai d'autres moyens d'influer sur l'enquête.  
\- Non, Eddie, tiens-toi à l'écart !, dit le Pingouin. Il ne faudrait pas que cette maudite chauve-souris te mette la main dessus !  
Ed gloussa, un son qu'Oswald avait en horreur quand c'était à ses dépends :  
\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, comme c'est mignon !  
\- Evidemment que je m'inquiète, s'agaça Oswald. Tu es mon petit ami après tout !  
Il y eut un silence. Le Pingouin fronça les sourcils.  
\- Allô ?  
\- Oui, je suis là. Excuse-moi, c'est juste...de te l'entendre dire à voix haute, c'est...  
\- Oh, je t'en prie !, grogna Oswald. On n'a passé l'âge des minauderies !  
\- Toi peut-être, rétorqua Ed. Moi je me sens encore dans la fleur de l'âge !  
\- Chéri, nous n'avons pas tant d'années d'écart que ça, soupira Oswald avec un sourire qui contredisait la lassitude dans sa voix.  
\- J'aime tous ces petits surnoms, tu te rattrapes bien, commenta le Riddler en ronronnant presque. Si tu ne rentres pas trop tard, peut-être te réserverais-je une petite surprise...  
\- J'ai tellement hâte, susurra le Pingouin.  
Il raccrocha et se mordit la lèvre, regrettant de ne pas avoir parlé à Ed de ce qui s'était passé avec Jim.  
Il allait être obligé de le faire. Il ne pouvait pas garder ça secret.


	3. Révélation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pas facile de cacher quelque chose à un génie.  
> Ed se doute que quelque chose ne va pas. Plusieurs jours après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Jim, Oswald et Ed ont une discussion houleuse au beau milieu d'une séance de torture.

Quelque chose clochait et Ed le sentait. C'était comme un orage qui approchait, il voyait venir les nuages, sans savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien contenir.  
C'était Oswald. Son attitude lui rappelait des moments douloureux de leur histoire, quand leurs sentiments naissants, mêlés de culpabilité et de peur du rejet, ne faisaient que tout juste leur apparition.  
Il n'aimait pas ça. Ils avaient évolué depuis, du moins le pensait-il jusqu'alors. Ils étaient devenus bien plus intimes qu'à l'époque, et pourtant le schéma semblait se reproduire : Oswald prétendait vouloir lui parler, mais lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient enfin l'un en face de l'autre, le Pingouin perdait ses moyens et se dégonflait tel un vulgaire ballon de bauderuche.  
Edward avait horreur de cet aspect chez Oswald. Il savait que c'était un comportement unique qu'il adoptait lorsqu'il était mal à l'aise à l'idée d'aborder un sujet important qui pesait, et pourtant en dépit de leur relation, en dépit de la confiance qu'il aurait dû avoir en lui, il lui était toujours impossible de se confier et cela mettait Ed en colère.  
Par conséquent, il se montrait parfois froid et cassant. Il le regrettait un peu quand il voyait l'effet que cela avait sur Oswald - la façon que son expression avait de se fermer quand Ed lui répondait sèchement, le tremblement léger de sa voix quand il ré-entamait la discussion après avoir été ignoré.  
Une part de lui, la plus faible, réclamait qu'il rassure Oswald, qu'il le cajole et lui promette d'être toujours là peu importe ce qu'il a à lui dire. Mais cette part de lui n'avait plus eu la parole depuis longtemps, et le Riddler avait quant à lui de tout autres plans. Pas question de céder, il allait faire craquer Oswald pour lui faire cracher ses secrets.  
Toutefois, au fond de lui, il était simplement anxieux qu'Oswald le trahisse à nouveau. Il avait mis tant d'années à s'en remettre, à retrouver un équilibre psychique à peu près stable...  
Oswald avait toujours été le pilier central de son état mental, et il suffisait d'un petit bouleversement pour qu'il se remette à halluciner Kristen Kringle et une pléthore d'autres personnages - la liste des gens qu'il avait tué ne cessant de s'allonger à mesure que le temps passait.  
Il avait peur de faire le premier pas, peur de mettre Oswald au pied du mur pour le forcer à avouer. Faire cela reviendrait à se couper l'herbe sous le pied, à se priver d'échappatoire.  
Il n'était pas assez fort pour cela. Alors il se contentait de terroriser son amant par des crises de bouderie de plus en plus fréquentes, refusant de lui indiquer pourquoi il se comportait de la sorte.  
Oswald le connaissait assez bien, il finirait par deviner de lui-même.

Le craquement sec d'un os, suivi d'un hurlement de douleur, ramena Edward à la réalité.  
Oswald essuya un peu de sang ayant giclé sur son visage, et fit passer son marteau de la main droite à la main gauche.  
\- Le mieux serait de parler maintenant, si tu le peux encore. Bien que j'adorerais poursuivre ce petit interlude, il me reste beaucoup de choses à faire, je suis un homme occupé, tu comprends ?  
Le prisonnier cracha du sang sur le sol, et une de ses dents cliqueta sur le béton glacé de l'entrepôt.  
Ed déglutit, ne fixant que le faciès dément du Pingouin. Certaines habitudes ne changeraient jamais : la violence d'Oswald l'excitait toujours autant.  
Il trépignait d'impatience en se tordant les mains devant lui, sachant que peu importe si l'homme parle ou non, son destin sera le même. Il se souvenait avec émotion d'un certain Monsieur Léonard qui lui avait révélé toute l'étendue de la rage que contenait le petit corps nerveux de son partenaire.  
C'était difficile de rester en froid avec lui dans ces circonstances.  
Il se pencha et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille.  
\- Que dis-tu ?, s'exclama vivement Oswald en se tournant vers lui.  
Ed lécha le pouce de son gant en cuir violet et essuya la traînée rougeâtre laissée sur sa joue.  
\- Je dis : regarde dans sa poche.  
Le Pingouin boitilla et prit le téléphone se trouvant dans la poche de leur victime. Il l'ouvrit et consulta l'historique des appels.  
\- Cet idiot a l'adresse de leur planque dans son portable !, se réjouit Oswald, effaré.  
Il se raidit en sentant les bras d'Edward lui entourer les épaules par derrière, ses mains se posant sur son torse.  
\- Ne surestime pas leur intelligence. Tu sais bien que nous sommes les seuls à savoir nous servir de notre cervelle ici.  
Le Pingouin se mit à rougit.  
\- Tu n'es plus fâché ?  
\- ça dépend, murmura Edward.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Es-tu prêt à m'avouer ce que tu me caches depuis deux jours ?  
Comme il s'y attendait, Oswald se dégagea dans son étreinte pour mettre de la distance entre eux.  
\- Edward...  
\- Ne me mets pas au même niveau que les autres, surina Ed. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose que tu refuses de me dire. C'est toujours la même chose : tu essayes, mais tu es trop lâche !  
\- Qui est trop lâche ?!, s'écria Oswald, les yeux soudain exorbités. NE ME PARLE PLUS SUR CE TON !  
\- C'est toi le lâche ! Je t'ai fait une belle surprise, et toi, tu m'as snobbé, et depuis ce jour tu....OH !  
Tout à coup, Ed venait de comprendre. Il tressaillit et Oswald comprit à son tour rien qu'à voir son expression.  
\- Ed, chéri..., commença-t-il d'un ton mesuré.  
\- C'est en rapport avec Jim Gordon !, s'exclama le Riddler. C'est après l'avoir rencontré que tu t'es mis à te comporter de façon bizarre !  
Le Pingouin lâcha son marteau et se rapprocha, la posture hésitante, non-agressive.  
\- Je ne voulais pas t'en parler parce que j'avais peur que tu réagisses comme ça !  
\- Comment "comme ça" ?, siffla Edward entre ses dents.  
\- J'avais peur que tu deviennes jaloux, admit Oswald, un ton plus bas.  
\- QUOI ?!? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?!  
Le Pingouin se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre.  
\- Il refusait de me donner ces informations à propos de l'enquête qu'il mène sur tes cambriolages. Et je...j'étais en train d'insister quand il a....  
Ed l'attrapa brutalement par le devant de sa veste, les traits horriblement crispés, la respiration hachée.  
\- Il a quoi ?  
\- Il m'a embrassé, avoua son compagnon en évitant de croiser son regard.  
\- Que....?  
Le Pingouin profita de sa confusion pour se défendre.  
\- Il n'y a rien entre nous, je te le jure ! Je suis passé à autre chose depuis longtemps, il ne m'intéresse plus !  
Ed le lâcha et tituba en arrière, vacillant comme un homme qui vient de prendre un coup.  
\- Jim Gordon...t'a embrassé ?  
\- Seigneur, Ed....j'avais du mal à t'en parler justement parce que je craignais que tu en fasses une montagne !, justifia Oswald.  
Cette fois, ce fut lui qui toucha Ed. Il lui prit le bras et posa son autre main sur sa poitrine pour lui parler face à face.  
\- Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte à mes yeux, confessa-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec sincérité. Par rapport à toi, il n'est rien. Tu es le seul !  
"N'est-ce pas le même genre de promesses que t'as fait Lee ?", se moqua une voix qu'Ed connaissait trop bien.  
Un éclat verre attira son attention du coin de l'oeil, mais il refusa de regarder. Il continua de fixer les yeux d'Oswald, tentant de se convaincre de la véracité de ses paroles.  
\- Je t'aime Oswald. Je ne supporterais pas de partager ton affection avec quelqu'un d'autre, avoua-t-il d'une voix rauque.  
Il fut surpris de voir l'expression du Pingouin s'illuminer, puis il se souvint qu'Oswald avait toujours un faible pour tout ce qui était dramatique. C'était l'une des raisons qui les faisait si bien s'entendre après tout.  
\- Tu es l'homme de ma vie, déclara Oswald en lui touchant les joues. Je n'ai besoin d'aucun autre amant, tant que je t'ai toi.  
Ed baissa la tête pour se nicher dans le cou d'Oswald et ce dernier l'enlaça, lui caressant tendrement la nuque.  
\- Je suis à toi, corps et âme, à jamais, jura-t-il en l'embrassant dans les cheveux.  
Ed serra les dents.  
Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de résoudre ce problème, et il était prêt à le faire si cela signifiait garder Oswald pour lui seul.  



	4. Double trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'orage gronde entre Oswald et Ed. En dépit de l'amour indéfectible que lui voue Oswald, la psyché du Riddler l'empêche de garder les idées claires et le doute s'insinue en lui, tel un poison...

Le lendemain, Oswald se réveilla avec une migraine qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il avait eu du mal à s'endormir, car en dépit de ses réassurrances, Edward n'était pas resté dormir au manoir, prétextant des affaires urgentes.  
Toute la matinée, le Pingouin se traîna son mal de tête, avec une anxiété sourde qui lui plombait l'estomac. Il envoya un texto au Riddler, mais celui-ci ne lui a jamais répondu.  
C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait contacté Sélina.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas demander à tes sbires ?, demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil hors de prix, jambes croisées.  
\- Parce qu'aucun d'entre eux est assez discret. Je veux que tu le surveilles sans te faire remarquer et que tu me tiennes informé de ce qu'il est en train de préparer.  
\- Je croyais qu'entre vous deux, ça collait en ce moment. Tu pourrais lui demander...  
\- Si je le pouvais, je ne te payerais pas en diamants russes pour ça !, s'énerva Oswald en tapant du poing sur son bureau, frustré.  
La jeune femme fit la moue. Cela faisait bien longtemps que le Pingouin ne lui faisait plus peur malgré ses humeurs changeantes souvent meutrières.  
\- Oh, ça va, je vais le faire. Mais je prends la moitié tout de suite.  
Le Pingouin, toujours prévoyant, lui jeta un petit sachet de velours fermé par une cordelette. Elle l'attrapa au vol et regarda à l'intérieur, puis fit couler les pierres précieuses entre ses doigts gantés de cuir noir. Les diamants brillaient dans sa paume comme de petites pépites multicolores.  
\- Le reste quand tu m'auras fait ton rapport, siffla Oswald. Tu peux disposer.  
La voleuse professionnelle ne se fit pas prier. Elle exécuta une révérence narquoise, un petit entrechat, et se faufila hors de la pièce.

L'orage grondait au-dessus du Riddler en permanence depuis la révélation d'Oswald. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et préférait être seul pour ne pas que son partenaire se rende compte à quel point il était affecté.  
Il croyait Oswald quand ce dernier lui assurait qu'il n'aimait que lui. Mais toutes les voix dans sa tête n'étaient pas d'accord, et elles ne cessaient de l'interrompre pour imposer leur volonté. Les silhouettes moqueuses de Kristen, du Riddler et de Lee lui apparaissaient pour le rabaisser en permanence.  
Il s'était réfugié dans sa baignoire, recroquevillé derrière le rideau de douche, espérant contre toute attente que ses hallucinations ne le trouveraient pas - c'était peine perdue et il le savait.  
"Tu te souviens ?", chuchota la voix de Lee à son oreille - il savait qu'elle n'était pas là, elle avait quitté la ville après son divorce, et de toute façon il était dos au mur donc personne ne pouvait se tenir derrière lui.  
"Tu te souviens que quand je te disais que j'aurais fuis avec toi, c'était simplement pour le protéger lui. C'est la même chose."  
"Je le protègerais au péril de ma vie. Je l'ai déjà fait.", ajouta la voix d'Oswald. "J'ai été interné à Arkham pour Jim Gordon."  
"Pense ce que tu veux.", lança l'écho d'un souvenir avec la voix du policier. "Si tu es suffisamment délirant pour croire qu'il t'appartient..."  
\- ASSEZ !, hurla Ed en écartant vivement le rideau.  
\- Oh !, sursauta Sélina.  
Edward écarquilla les yeux.  
\- La clocharde...qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Encore ce surnom ?  
La main tremblante, Ed remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et se redressa.  
\- Tu es...réelle ? Je ne t'ai jamais 'vu' auparavant.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?, interrogea Sélina sans répondre. C'est carrément chelou si tu veux mon avis. Tu parlais tout seul ?  
Le Riddler se redressa, les jambes flageolantes, et sorti de la baignoire. Il pointa un index pour toucher l'épaule de Sélina. Cette dernière lui tapa sur la main et il la retira.  
\- Tu es vraiment là.  
\- Evidemment que je suis là ! C'est le Pingouin qui m'envoie, déclara la jeune latino. Il veut que je te surveille. Il m'a payé grassement pour ça, mais je me suis dis que ce serait plus facile si tu étais déjà au courant.  
Lentement mais sûrement, Ed reprenait le contrôle de lui-même. Il prit une profonde inspiration :  
\- Je ne pense pas que c'est ce qu'il avait à l'esprit quand il t'a demandé ça.  
\- Je m'en fiche.  
Ed sortit de la salle de bain et récupéra son portable dans la poche de sa veste. Il vit qu'Oswald avait tenté de le contacter pendant qu'il faisait sa crise.  
\- Je vais lui parler, décida-t-il.  
\- C'est la meilleure idée que tu ais eu depuis longtemps !, proclama Sélina. Tous les deux, vous êtes de vraies têtes de pioche !  
Ed esquissa un sourire crispé. Ses doigts caressèrent une boîte posée sur la table au milieu d'un fatras de papiers et de livres. C'était en fait un puzzle, qu'il avait déjà résolu des centaines de fois mais il ne s'en lassait jamais. Depuis son premier séjour à Arkham, elle le réconfortait dans les moments les plus difficiles.  
C'était un don que seul Oswald semblait avoir et il était donc capable de le jeter dans un abîme de doutes selon son bon vouloir.


	5. Déclaration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On récolte ce que l'on sème. C'est un proverbe que Jim Gordon met chaque jour en pratique, et celui-ci ne fait pas exception.

C'est le ronronnement d'un réfrigérateur qui accompagna le réveil du commissaire Gordon.  
Ce dernier tressaillit en sentant l'air froid autour de lui, et il ouvrit les yeux. La douleur à sa tempe se mit à palpiter de plus belle et il grogna.  
\- Enfin réveillé, déclara une voix familière au ton nasal et nonchalant.  
Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu.

La journée avait été longue et pénible. Le Riddler avait encore fait des siennes, et plusieurs incendies s'étaient déclarés simultanément dans différents musées de la ville car les conservateurs qui avaient reçu le colis piégé du criminel n'avaient pas su répondre à ses énigmes.  
Les forces de police du GCPD étaient détachées sur les lieux afin de noter les dégâts et constater les vols. Car évidemment, il y avait eu des vols. Personne n'avait rien vu, pourtant il était impensable que le Riddler ne soit pas servi au passage. Jim connaissait son amour pour les oeuvres d'art hétéroclites, il ne doutait pas un seul instant que ce dernier ait emporté quelques tableaux, quelques sculptures, ou d'autres objets précieux.  
Leur enquête progressait très lentement, mais ils avaient réussi, parallèlement au travail sur les incendies, à identifier une zone aproximative où le Riddler aurait sa tanière.  
Harvey l'avait prévenu de ne pas y aller seul, mais Jim n'avait pas peur d'Edward Nygma.  
Il avait envie d'en découdre, afin d'oublier pour quelques instants sa vie sentimentale agitée. Tout ce qui s'était passé avec Lee, puis Oswald...il ne savait pas comment gérer tout cela. D'autant qu'il avait revu Valérie Vale à l'occasion de sa venue sur les lieux du premier incendie. Cela avait réveillé en lui des souvenirs désagréables : comment il avait toujours été prompt à se servir de l'affection d'autrui pour atteindre ses objectifs personnels, quitte à les blesser au passage.  
La liste s'allongeait à mesure qu'il y pensait. Il avait besoin d'action, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait rejoint discrètement le quartier des Narrows pour se lancer sur la piste du Riddler.  
Mais il était tombé sur un os.

Ed n'était pas le seul qu'Oswald avait fait suivre. Sans le savoir, Jim Gordon était tracé par un mouchard placé sur sa voiture, et Victor Zsasz l'observait tout en gardant ses distances pour ne pas être repéré.  
Lorsque le commissaire s'était rapproché de la planque du Riddler, l'assassin avait suivi les instructions en contactant son chef.  
Ce dernier avait rappliqué ventre à terre avec une dizaine d'hommes, afin que ceux-ci s'emparent de Jim.  
Une bagarre s'était déclenchée, mais Jim était en sous-nombre et un coup de crosse sur le crâne finit par avoir raison de lui.  
Oswald n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il pouvait le laisser croire. Jim était un ancien ami, un ennemi parfois, comme la plupart de ses amis, mais aussi un allié de poids. De plus, il symbolisait une époque pour laquelle Oswald avait parfois de la nostalgie, une époque plus innocente où il n'était pas encore tout à fait le Pingouin, mais un jeune homme perdu en quête de repères. Jim Gordon avait été un modèle auquel se raccrocher, et Oswald osait se l'admettre aujourd'hui, il avait été le premier homme avec lequel il s'était imaginé pouvoir entretenir une relation romantique. Ce n'était jamais arrivé - heureusement, si l'on en croyait toutes les anciennes amantes de Jim Gordon - mais le souvenir de ces sentiments avait quelque chose d'encore tendre pour Oswald.  
Bien qu'ils aient plus tard été corrompu par une amertume qui avait tout rongé entre eux.  
Ed était sa priorité, et il allait le lui prouver. Il ordonna à ses hommes d'emmener Jim dans un des restaurants qu'utilisait autrefois Falcone pour s'occuper de sa viande froide.  
C'est ainsi que Jim s'était retrouvé attaché par les poignets à un crochet de boucher dans ce frigo.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu m'en voudrais à ce point, répliqua Jim, non sans humour.  
Le Pingouin caressa la pointe de son hachoir sans le regarder. Evitant volontairement son regard.  
\- Ce n'est pas une vengeance, dit-il calmement. Je dois le faire, c'est tout.  
\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'y oblige ?, demanda le commissaire en examinant rapidement les lieux pour tenter de trouver un moyen de se sortir de cette situation périlleuse.  
\- Ed, répondit très doucement Oswald. Il ne supportera pas que tu restes en vie. Si je ne le fais pas, il s'en occupera lui-même.  
Jim se figea. Son cerveau était légèrement ralenti du fait du coup reçu sur la tête, aussi ne comprenait-il pas le lien entre Ed et le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé.  
\- Pourquoi Ed voudrait-il ma mort ? Enfin je veux dire, plus que d'habitude ?  
Enfin, le regard du Pingouin se posa sur lui. Ses yeux pâles étaient tristes et résolus. Il laissa retomber la main qui tenait le hachoir et claudiqua vers lui.  
\- Ed et moi sommes amants, souffla Oswald, un nuage de vapeur s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres minces.  
Jim écarquilla les yeux, frappé par cette révélation comme un poing dans le ventre. Il resta groggy face à la nouvelle, ne trouvant rien à rétorquer.   
Ce n'était pas nécessaire car Oswald poursuivit sur sa lancée, lui tournant soudain le dos pour un effet plus dramatique - et pour dissimuler une ombre de sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Avouer à voix haute ce secret si bien gardé était jouissif pour lui.  
\- Plus que cela, nous nous appartenons. Je lui ai promis qu'il était le seul, et tu sais à quel point il déteste partager. Mais je ne le laisserais pas te tuer Jim.  
Il tourna lentement la tête, le regard brillant d'intentions de meurtre.  
\- Cela ne ferait pas disparaître sa jalousie. Il faut que ce soit moi. Pour lui prouver qu'il a tort.  
Le policier déglutit, sentant qu'il arrivait au bout de son monologue. Il tenta de le relancer afin de gagner du temps, la pression augmentant de minute en minute.  
\- En quoi avait-il tort, Oswald ? On sait tous les deux qu'il a raison.  
La réaction du Pingouin fut vive, exactement comme il l'avait espéré.  
\- C'est faux !!, s'indigna Oswald en postillonnant de rage, boitant rapidement vers lui. Il est le SEUL pour moi !!  
\- Si c'était le cas, tu ne m'aurais pas laissé partir après t'avoir embrassé, rétorqua le commissaire. Tout ça, c'est de la comédie.  
Oswald l'attrapa par le col, pointant son hachoir contre sa gorge, les yeux exorbités.  
\- Comment OSES-TU ?! Ed et moi avons traversé des choses que tu ne pourrais imaginer !! Tu ne peux même pas comprendre A QUEL POINT nos destins sont liés ! Tu n'as jamais ressenti ça pour personne. Je le sais maintenant. Pourquoi crois-tu que le docteur Thompkins soit partie ? Elle l'a vu, elle aussi. Tu n'as jamais vraiment connu l'amour, Jim Gordon. L'amour qui trahi, qui enchante, l'amour qui brûle, et qui serre le coeur à s'en tordre de douleur par terre...  
Il souffla contre le visage de Jim, l'expression plus fiévreuse que jamais.  
-...l'amour qui tue.  
Jim choisit ce moment précis pour frapper son adversaire d'un coup de boule, et se servit du mouvement causé par le choc pour accentuer le balancement d'un coup de hanche et se décrocher. Il était toujours menotté et ses jambes étaient toutes engourdies, ainsi quand il se réceptionna au sol, il s'effondra.  
Oswald se redressa en se tenant le visage. Il leva son hachoir en grimaçant.  
\- Ça ne sert à rien, Jim. Tu crois que je ne comprends pas comment tu t'en tires à chaque fois ? Comment tu joues avec les sentiments des autres pour les désarçonner et les abattre avant qu'ils se rendent compte de la supercherie ? Tu n'es pas le bon et honnête flic que j'ai pensé que tu étais quand tu as refusé de me mettre une balle dans la tête sur les docks. Tu es une pourriture.  
\- Continue de te dire ça, si ça t'aide à dormir le soir, siffla Jim en se redressant pour pouvoir reculer sur les fesses tout en essayant de se dégager de ses menottes.  
Oswald avança lentement vers lui.  
\- Oh ne t'en fais pas, je fais des choses trop intéressantes avant de dormir. Je n'ai pas le temps de penser à toi, susurra-t-il avec un rictus.  
Jim leva les mains pour se protéger tandis qu'Oswald s'apprêtait à lui fendre le crâne, lorsque les hauts-parleurs se mirent à grésiller.  
"Oswald !"  
L'interpelé s'interrompit dans son geste et Jim en profita pour lui donner un coup de pied dans le genou avant de ramper pour s'éloigner. Le hachoir tomba au sol.   
Oswald geignit en se tenant le genou, avant de relever le nez.  
\- Ed ?? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
"Oswald !", répéta la voix du Riddler dans le haut-parleur. "Je...J'ai entendu ce que tu as dis !"  
Le Pingouin rougit violemment.   
"J'entends des sirènes de police.", ajouta Ed. "Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici..."  
\- Je le pensais !, s'écria soudainement Oswald, le ton véhément.  
Il y eut un silence, puis Ed répondit :  
"Je sais. Je suis désolé de...tu me connais. Tu sais que je n'arrive pas à réfléchir convenablement quand je pense à toi. J'ai cru...oh..."  
Il eut un petit rire.  
"J'ai cru que tu allais me laisser pour être enfin avec lui. Parce qu'il avait été là avant moi, tu comprends. Dans ton coeur."  
\- Mais ça n'a rien à voir !!, s'exclama Oswald, qui avait totalement oublié Gordon. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé ! C'est toi que je veux ! Toi que j'ai TOUJOURS voulu !!  
"Je sais.", souffla le Riddler.  
Puis le micro se coupa.  
Le Pingouin sembla se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Jim, pendant ce temps, réussi à défaire une de ses mains. Il tendit celle-ci vers le hachoir...  
Un coup de feu retentit et un impact de balle fit voler l'arme loin de Jim.  
Ed apparut, flambant neuf dans son costume vert, et il tenait un revolver tandis qu'il approchait d'Oswald pour l'enlacer d'un seul bras, l'autre restant tendu en direction de Jim Gordon.  
\- Eddie, murmura Oswald en se blottissant sans vergogne contre lui.  
\- Oswald, répondit Ed sur le même ton.  
Il l'embrassa sur le front en fermant les yeux, et lui caressa le dos de manière réconfortante.  
\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir donné du soucis. J'ai été idiot.  
\- Non, c'est ma faute, se défendit Oswald. J'aurais dû toute te dire dès le début.  
\- Tu essayais de me protéger de moi-même, justifia Ed avec un sourire en coin. Mais ça va maintenant, je n'ai plus de doute.  
Oswald releva le nez en souriant, le visage lumineux. Le Riddler sourit avec satisfaction.  
\- Ne serait-ce pas le bon moment pour te poser la question ?  
\- Quelle question ?, interrogea Oswald, soudain circonspect.  
\- Celle à laquelle tu n'es autorisé qu'à dire oui, chuchota Ed en glissant un écrin en velous entre les doigts gelés de son amant.  
Oswald ouvrit la bouche sans trouver les mots. Il prit une inspiration tremblante.  
\- Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois ?  
Ed déposa un baiser sur son oreille :  
\- Si tu l'ouvres, tu auras la réponse.

Quand le GCPD retrouva enfin Jim Gordon, il épongeait le sang coulant de sa tempe. La peau de son poignet était également sévèrement arrachée et il boîtait en sortant du restaurant désert.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, s'écria Harvey. C'est un coup de Nygma ? Le Pingouin ?  
Jim secoua la tête sans répondre.  
\- Laisse tomber. Et paye-moi plutôt un verre.  
Il détestait l'admettre, mais il en avait bien besoin. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on été à deux doigts de se faire assassiner par un parain du crime pour une histoire de baiser et d'assister à une demande en mariage entre deux criminels endurcis. Surtout quand on avait été le béguin de l'un d'eux.  
C'était tellement embarassant que pour en parler à Harvey, il lui faudrait beaucoup d'alcool dans le sang.  
Il espérait juste qu'on l'oublierait au moment d'envoyer les faire-parts.


End file.
